A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol
by ravenf6
Summary: The ultide classic, only with the crew of KH. Not the best summary in the world, but I can't find any other way to describe it. CHAPTER 3 REVISED.
1. Default Chapter

A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol  
  
Yes, I am aware that some of the cast wasn't originally in KH, and I don't care about that. I don't own KH or the characters for that matter so lawyers, buzz off! Here's my crack at "A Christmas Carol" , and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
The Cast:  
  
Ravenf6 as the narrator Ansem as Scrooge Professor Hojo as Jacob Marley's ghost Cloud as Bob Crachit Aeris as Mrs. Crachit Sora as Tiny Tim (or Little Sora,) Riku as Tim's older brother Kairi as Tim's older sister  
  
Squall* as Fred *(I don't care for that "Leon" business of his) Rinoa as Fred's wife  
  
Irvine, Zell & Selphie as Fred's guests Donald Duck as the Ghost of Christmas Past Cid as the Ghost of Christmas Present Sepiroth as the Ghost of Christmas Future  
  
Zeus as Feziwig  
  
Beatrix as Isabelle, Ansem's girlfriend  
  
Philoctetes (Phil the satyr) & Adelbert Steiner as the collectors for the poor  
  
Yuffie as kid one Tidus as kid two Wakka as kid three  
  
Maleficent as the auctioneer Ursula as thief 1 Jafar as thief 2 Oogie Boogie as thief 3  
  
Hades as the undertaker Zorn & Thorn as the gravediggers  
  
Act 1:  
  
Setting: City Streets, Ansem's counting house  
  
Ravenf6: Our story begins on a cold Christmas Eve. And as I remember it, there were two businessmen of notice: Professor Sandoval Hojo, and Lord Ansem. It was seven years ago on this day, when Hojo died, leaving his partner the business. The fact of Hojo's death is something worth noting lest this causes confusion for the tale that I unfold to you.  
  
Ansem, in a full coat and fancy hat starts across the street with a silver walking stick.  
  
Ravenf6: Now Ansem was a well-off lord of this town, his business never faltering. However, he was as cold as the ice and sleet that fell from the sky that night.  
  
Ansem: (assorted grumbling and muttering)  
  
Ansem reaches his counting house and looks at the sign: "Ansem and Hojo's" with "Hojo" crossed off.  
  
Ansem: Seven years it has been. Ah Hojo, you were a good man, swindling the poor, and making guinea pigs of them.. All in the same day, too (laughs ).  
  
Scene2: Inside the cold, dark building, a shivering, spiky-haired man carefully tries to smuggle coal into a lone stove.  
  
Ravenf6: Even though Ansem was proprietor, he still had some people work under him to keep tabs on his resources, one in particular. Mr. Cloud Strife was a poor man, barely scraping enough to feed his family. His is a lot that has apparently not improved during the past and certainly not of present..  
  
Cloud: (thinking) How can he stand it ? It's freezing in here! I'm pretty sure he won't miss one single-  
  
The door slams opens, taking him by surprise.  
  
Ansem: Strife! (Cloud hastily puts some leftover coal aside) . What were you doing?  
  
Cloud: Mr. Ansem, I. I was checking the stove.  
  
Ansem: (growling) And why is there soot on your hands? Get back to work! The stove is fine as it is.  
  
(Ansem sits at his desk, weighing his gold while Cloud opens a large book and begins checking figures and expenses)  
  
Ravenf6: Yes. Ansem was a cruel man. Some say the most despicable to ever walk the earth. The only real pleasure he had was counting up his money. Keeping it to himself was his only love.  
  
Ansem: Hmm. 13040.. 13050.. 13060.yes, life is good.  
  
Ravenf6: And so began another cold silent night as unusual. Soon though, there came a knock at the door.  
  
Ansem: Answer it.  
  
Cloud opens the door  
  
Ravenf6: When the door was opened, a belligerent (and scared), yet shining face entered the room. It was Ansem's nephew, Squall, who had come bearing Christmas cheer and a wreath.  
  
Squall: . Why's is it so dead in here? Even I don't get this gloomy.  
  
Cloud: It's good to see you, Master Squall. How've you been?  
  
Squall: Couldn't be better, Cloud. And a Merry Christmas to you and your family.  
  
Ansem: Christmas? (Harrumph!) humbug!  
  
Squall: "Christmas a humbug?" Have you been researching the Heartless again, Uncle Ansem?  
  
Ansem: Indeed. But I don't need that to know Christmas is a humbug.  
  
Squall: Well, anyhow I got something for you.  
  
Squall gives Ansem the wreath  
  
Ansem: Humph! Christmas. the one day of the year where fools celebrate without there being good reason, when workers practically steal from their bosses for some damn fool idyllist day off.  
  
Squall: . I think you need a new hobby, Uncle.  
  
Ansem: Fie! If it were up to me, all fools who go about with this "Merry Christmas" would be boiled in his own pudding, hanged by his own stocking, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart (throws the wreath to the side)!!  
  
Squall:.. That's funny since your other line of work involves removing hearts from them.  
  
Ansem: You're right, perhaps I should drive it through beforehand.  
  
Squall: That's just sick!  
  
Cloud: Maybe that idea sounds sick, but Christmas is a time of being together with family, being thankful for what you have, even if your lot isn't as good as you'd want.  
  
Squall: I also came to invite you to Christmas Dinner.  
  
Ansem: . Your point being?  
  
Squall: It's gonna be great: We're having roasts, pies, and all sorts of good stuff.  
  
Ansem: And I suppose that you would enjoy this squander of good money?  
  
Squall: Maybe you'd call it that, but I'd say it's a good time. So what do you say?  
  
Ansem: . I'll think it over. Good day, nephew.  
  
Squall: Merry Christmas, Uncle (leaves).  
  
Ansem: What a fool.  
  
Ravenf6: It seemed that now, after Squall's visit the counting house regained its gloom and shadow. That was until a half hour later when someone again knocked on the door.  
  
Ansem opens the door and finds a middle-aged man in full armor, and a satyr at his doorstep.  
  
Ansem: What do you two want?  
  
Steiner: Good day to you, Ansem. My associate and I are collecting money to build a new orphanage.  
  
Ansem: Aren't there enough jailhouses to take care of that problem?  
  
Philoctetes: Don't change the subject, tall-dark-and-sinister. All me and Tin Man are doin' here is askin' to see how much we can put you down for.  
  
Ansem: Silly goat-man. Do you honestly think I'd pay for such a thing? Let the poor rot outside; the sooner the better! Their deaths would serve to decrease the surplus population and free up jobs for the others.  
  
Steiner: How dare you speak such blasphemy?? I ought to tear you to pieces!  
  
Philoctetes: Whoa! Reign it in, hot head! We're getting nowhere fast.  
  
Ansem: However. This IS something I can offer you.  
  
Steiner: Really?  
  
Philoctetes: Any little bit helps, old man.  
  
Ansem takes the wreath and shoves it down Phil's body, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
Ansem: Ha ha ha. This I sorely needed! (Laughs)  
  
Phil: (bleats and snorts angrily) I'll give ya something you sorely need!!  
  
Steiner: Phil! Calm down!  
  
Phil and Steiner leave, and Ansem slams the door.  
  
Ansem: See what this world is coming to, Strife?  
  
Cloud: .?  
  
Ansem: You work your life just to earn money. and people want you to give it away? If such were the way of the world, all would suffer a fool's dream.  
  
Ravenf6: The couple of hours passed silently, save for the ticking of the nearby clock and scratching of pens. Cloud peeped a look at the clock and found it well about time to go. He closed his book, rested his pen and made to sneak out, but Ansem was already looking at his pocket watch.  
  
Ansem:. Hmm.. It's two minutes fast..  
  
Cloud resumed working almost immediately.  
  
Ansem: (pockets his watch) Never mind those two minutes Strife, you may go now.  
  
Cloud: Thank you, kind sir. may I ask you something?  
  
Ansem: (irritated).. I suppose you want tomorrow off, don't you?  
  
Cloud: Well, it is Christmas after all.  
  
Ansem: Very well, but be sure to come earlier the next day, or else you'll regret asking for the day off.  
  
Cloud: As you wish. And a Merry Christmas to you, sir. (leaves)  
  
Ansem: (shakes his head) Bah.  
  
Scene 3: the city streets outside of Hallow Bastion  
  
Ravenf6: It was 6 o'clock when Ansem closed shop for the day. Snow began to fall as he trekked his way home. On the streets leading to the castle called Hallow Bastion, three children were playing in the snow.  
  
Yuffie: Ha! You two slowpokes couldn't catch cold.  
  
Wakka: Oh that does it: you're snow fodder! (Throws a snowball)  
  
Tidus: Hey Wakka.  
  
Wakka:? (takes a face full of snow) !!!  
  
Tidus: (laughs) You should have seen your face!  
  
Ansem: Oh really? You should see the look on yours.  
  
Tidus: Run for it! It's old man Ansem!!  
  
During the confusion, Yuffie accidentally throws a snowball at Ansem's head, knocking his hat off his head.  
  
Ansem: Why you dirty, little- No! not the hat!  
  
A carriage passes by and squashes the hat.  
  
Ansem: Grr. You little brats: the plumes on that hat come from red chocobo feathers: They're extremely hard to come by!  
  
Yuffie: (meekly) Uhhh.. it was an accident?  
  
Ansem grins wickedly.  
  
Ansem: Such actions need to be punished. I could have you thrown in jail.  
  
Wakka: Hey! You can't do that!  
  
Tidus: That's ridiculous!  
  
Ansem: However. There is a way for you to avoid such a fate.  
  
Yuffie: I didn't squash your hat. So nothin' doin'!  
  
A group of shadow heartless emerges and begins to close in on the kids.  
  
Yuffie: Um, I mean what did you have in mind?  
  
Scene changes to the castle foyer  
  
Taking the elevator to the snow-capped castle, Ansem leads his prey to the tool shed.  
  
Ansem: As you saw on the way up, the outside corridors are covered in snow. I want you three to clean them up.  
  
Yuffie: Are you serious?! That's three feet of snow and who knows how many feet of corridors you've got here!  
  
Ansem: Would you rather become my new test subjects?  
  
Yuffie:.. All right. (thinking) I hate this old fart.  
  
Wakka: This stinks.  
  
Tidus: Aw, we're going to be here all night!  
  
Ansem: And should you fail to finish by dawn, I'm always looking for someone to experiment with my new Guard Armor Heartless.  
  
Without a word, Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka grab snow shovels and begin their torturous labor.  
  
Scene 5: Ansem's chambers.  
  
Ravenf6: During his partnership with Hojo, Ansem began experimenting with a race of creatures called the Heartless. They made a large fortune loaning these creatures of darkness to neighboring countries at war. Ansem was spending Christmas as he always had, eating a bowl of cold gruel by the fire place, alone in his cavernous home. But little to his knowledge, this was only the beginning of a long night.  
  
????: (Ghostly moans and wails)  
  
Ansem: (looks around) Who's there?  
  
No response.  
  
Ansem: . Stupid kids.  
  
Feeling tired, Ansem takes to the stairs. A shadow cast on the wall begins to reach out for him when he turns around to find nothing. Going further up the steps, Ansem begins to feel uneasy.  
  
Ansem:.. Maybe I should hold off that test run for a few days.  
  
????: (more ghostly moans, somewhat louder than before)  
  
Ansem: Okay, maybe I should just cancel the test altog-  
  
????" (ghostly whisper) Ansem.  
  
Ansem turns around to find a bizarre shadow on the wall.  
  
Ansem: Yaaagh! (sprints up the stairs into his room and bars the door shut.) . maybe I'm not getting enough sleep like I should.  
  
Outside the door, the wails continue.  
  
????: Ansem..  
  
Ansem: Go away, whatever you are!  
  
Ravenf6: The voice rises as a dark shadow and begins to take the form of a middle-aged man bound in chains. The ghost of Ansem's partner: Professor Hojo.  
  
Ansem: .. Who are you?  
  
Hojo: Who am I? In life, I was your old partner, Sandoval Hojo.  
  
Ansem: What happened to you all these years? You look terrible.  
  
Hojo: I'm dead, what did you expect, wings and a harp?  
  
Ansem: What are those chains you wear?  
  
Hojo: Ansem, do you remember when I was alive I robbed the poor and made them into our test subjects?  
  
Ansem: Yes. We called it our Desperate Intervention Clause. Oh , the suckers who fell for it. That was good business.  
  
Hojo: "Business?" No, Ansem. Mankind should have been my business. These chains you see are forged from the sins I committed in life, and have kept me bound to this earth in a state of eternal despair and damnation.  
  
Ansem: But why have you come, tonight of all nights, old friend?  
  
Hojo: I have come to warn you, so that you can escape my curse. I see the chains set for you and they look far more unpleasant than my own.  
  
Ansem: This can't be true. You're not Hojo; just a nightmare caused by stale gruel  
  
Hojo: (changes into his Hellatic Hojo form) A NIGHTMARE, AM I? I COME TO GIVE YOU WHAT MAY BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE FOR SALVATION!!  
  
Ansem: All right, all right. I'm listening. Is death that bad?  
  
Hojo (reverts to his human form) Indeed, but far worse still. I regret using the poor to aid our experiments.  
  
Ansem: (shudders) What must I do to avoid such terror?  
  
Hojo: Tonight three spirits other than myself will visit you. Listen to their wisdom if you wish to safe yourself.  
  
The clock chimes 7:30.  
  
Hojo: My time grows short I must go join the other lost souls. Take heed of my warning and expect the first ghost at the stroke of 10:00. Farewell, Ansem (fades away)  
  
Ansem:.. It must be the gruel.  
  
Ansem checks all over his bed for anything weird.  
  
Ansem: (Scoffs) Spirits, hah!  
  
He climbs into his bed snuffs out the candle..  
  
Ansem: Humbug.  
  
And closes the drapes on his bed and retire to sleep..  
  
End of Act 1  
  
You know something folks? In spite of my accursed writer's block, I never thought writing something, especially an attempt from something so immortal would feel so good.  
  
I'll be writing act 2 soon. I would appreciate in the meantime, a few reviews along with the indulgence of your reading. Until the next time, I bid you adieu and happy holidays.  
  
-Ravenf6 


	2. Act 2

A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol:  
Act 2  
  
Okay, one quick note here, I'm a little miffed at how the formatting for the cast came out, not my fault at all. The changes will be made in due course. And in case someone points it out, I don't own "A Christmas Carol", that belongs to Charles Dickens or the executor of his estate. The characters here to either Disney or Square-Enix and not me.  
  
Another note, I'm sorry for not update for these past couple of weeks, I say that for all my fanfics: Between forgetting and writer's block, I'm finding it a little hard to update my fics. I suppose my new year's resolution would be to remedy that problem.  
  
Now for Act 2  
  
Ravenf6: It was 10 o'clock, and Ansem was resting peacefully in his bed that night. But out of the shadows someone was approaching. A small figure waddled up to clock and struck its bells loudly.  
  
Ansem: !?! (mutters incoherently then snores again)  
  
Ravef6: Despite this failed attempted the stranger tried again.  
  
(A large gong is produced and rings loudly. This time, Ansem hits the ceiling)  
  
Ansem: Owww!! If it was those kids, I'll- hey what are you doing in my chambers?  
  
The stranger was a duck decked out in a white robe, bearing a staff topped with holly  
  
Donald: (clears throat) I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Ansem: . long past?  
  
Donald: Your past  
  
Ansem:. Of course you are. I'd thought you'd at least be able to speak clearly  
  
Donald: What?! (starts squawking madly) If I didn't have to do this, I'd turn you into an oglop!  
  
Ansem: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Donald: Well let's get a move on.  
  
Ansem: Then go. Don't let me stop you.  
  
Donald: takes his staff and zaps Ansem with a spell  
  
Ansem: !?!? What are you doing to me?  
  
Donald: I'm taking you to visit your past. Now let's go.  
  
Donald grabs Ansem's hand and they vanish. They reappear in the middle of a busy street.  
  
Ansem: Where are we, duck?  
  
Donald: That's "spirit" to you, ya big palooka!  
  
Ansem: (thinking) I think I'm better off with those chains if the other spirits are like this speech-challenged duck.  
  
Donald: (Angry) I heard that!  
  
Ansem: I'm not scared of you, I could easily crush you with my heartless- are you crazy? We'll be run over by carriages!  
  
Donald: Keep your shirt on, old-timer. No one can see or touch us.  
  
Ansem: Hmm. I remember this place. And if no one can see or touch us.  
  
Ansem passes through the wall and inside the building, Donald following in his wake.  
  
Donald: This place was where you first worked. See the guy over at that desk?  
  
The miser looks over and sees..  
  
Ansem: Egad! That's me! If this is truly the past than that old man must be my old boss, Feziwig!  
  
Young Ansem: It's a small wonder why few take accounting as a vocation  
  
Ravenf6: It was Feziwig indeed, a jolly old accountant who treated his customers and workers quite well.  
  
Zeus: Always the hard worker, aren't you Ansem? All right everyone, closing time. Put the desks in the back and make some room,. It's Christmas Eve, so let's party like it's the end of the world!  
  
The workers cheer  
  
Zeus: Ansem, I want you and Hojo to pick up some wine. We're going to need a few casks for tonight.  
  
As the younger Ansem and Hojo leave, Donald fast-forwards the clock to when the party is in full swing. Everyone in the room is dancing, eating, talking, etc.  
  
Donald: Do you remember that night?  
  
Ansem: How can I forget? The constable's temper was at its boiling point that night.  
  
Donald: That, and you met someone special.  
  
Ansem: Oh yes, the Lady Beatrix. (He turns to the aforementioned) She was as soft as silk, I remember countless times the others tried to impress her. We've been friends for a long time and this..oh words can't say it..  
  
Beatrix walks up to young Ansem and taps his shoulder.  
  
Beatrix: Ansem?  
  
Y. Ansem: Yes, Beatrix?  
  
Beatrix: Isn't this a wonderful night? The snow is falling, my heart is racing,.  
  
Y. Ansem:. You're also standing on my foot.- I .umm. would you like to dance?  
  
Beatrix's face lights up and they take to the floor. Ansem watches in wonder while sugared thoughts flooded his head.  
  
Donald: Hello? Anyone home in there? (waves a hand in front of Ansem, but no response) Oh brother.  
  
It's after the party when the love-struck couple leaves.  
  
Beatrix: Oh that was such fun, wasn't it, Ansem?  
  
Y. Ansem: It was the best night of my life. Beatrix, might I ask you something?  
  
Beatrix: Yes. What is it.  
  
Y. Ansem: (begins to hold Beatrix in his arms) Beatrix, every moment I spent with you is like a ray of sunshine in my life. It's filled me with unearthly warmth that not even the Sun could match.  
  
Beatrix: (Eyes brighten up) Yes, Ansem?  
  
Y. Ansem: Beatrix. (kneels and holds out a small box) May I be so bold as to ask. (opens the box, revealing a diamond ring) for you to become my wife?  
  
A short distance away, Donald and Ansem watch as Beatrix squeezed her lover in a tight hug.  
  
Donald: (smug) Aww, aren't you the lady-killer? Ansem: Watch it duck, or I'll have you for Christmas dinner.  
  
Donald: Yeah right.  
  
The two spectral visitors vanish from the streets and reappear in a large, dark building.  
  
Donald. In ten years time, you learned to love something else.  
  
Ansem: ! This is my counting house.. and-  
  
Ansem sees his younger self in front of a large desk, piled with money. With Hojo on his right and Beatrix in front.  
  
Beatrix: Ansem?  
  
Y. Ansem: What is it, Beatrix?  
  
Beatrix: I was going to ask you about our vacation.  
  
Y. Ansem: Vacation?  
  
Beatrix: When we got married, you said that we would take a trip to Alexandria. It's been 10 years and.. I must ask you have you made up your mind.  
  
Y. Ansem: I have. I've decided to pursue study of those creatures in the basement of the castle.  
  
Beatrix: (shocked, then crestfallen) So it's true then. Another has taken my place  
  
Y. Ansem: (realizes his arrogance) my love, that's not true.  
  
Beatrix: Yes it is. You care more for your money and your .. heartless beasts more than you do me!  
  
Y. Ansem: That's not true!  
  
Beatrix: It is. It's been too long since then. And now. I'm setting you free  
  
Beatrix drops the diamond ring into Ansem's hand and flees the building in tears.  
  
Donald: You loved those two idols more than that precious creature, and she's gone forever.  
  
Y. Ansem: . Why, Hojo? Why did this have to happen?  
  
Hojo: Love is a passing thing. They'll be others. Now let's get to the castle. Surely we can find some use for things.. these "Heartless" as she called them.  
  
Ansem watches with a feeling of deep guilt.  
  
Ansem: Spirit, take me home. I can't bear this tragedy anymore.  
  
Donald: Remember Ansem, you brought this memory upon yourself.  
  
Everything goes dark, then Ansem awakens in his bedroom, as if nothing happen. The time is now 11:00 pm.  
  
Ansem: . brought them upon myself? No, it must have been a nightmare, nothing more. (looks at the clock) Those kids are probably at the high tower by now.if they're lucky  
  
Ravenf6: As Ansem began to settle himself to bed, a loud thump echoed into the room Taking him by surprise, Ansem goes into his closet and takes out his halberd. Starting down the stairs, he could see light coming from the dining hall. Sure enough, there was someone in there, a lot of someone to be in fact. Hundreds of moogles were scampering about the room and at the head of the table, there was a blond haired man clad in a large green robe, wearing pilot's goggles on his head  
  
Ansem: ?? Who are you? What are you all doing here?  
  
Cid: Man, aren't we the jittery one? Come on, take a load off there's a whole feast here  
  
(Points to a table loaded with food and drink)  
  
Ansem: . You still didn't answer my question.  
  
Cid: All right, old man. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. And these moogles are my friends.  
  
Ansem: No offense, but you don't look like the type of guy who'd have friends.  
  
Cid: At least I got friends more than you, ya greedy old bastard.  
  
Ansem: What did you call me???  
  
Several soldier heartless emerge from the floor. Unimpressed by the show of force, Cid snaps his fingers and the heartless vanish like a flash.  
  
Cid: Listen up, creep. I'm one of the spirits sent to see you whether you like it our not.  
  
(In a menacing voice) So sit down, shut up, and have a #@$^#^%! meat pie for crying out loud!!  
  
Ansem:. Oh all right, what brings you here?  
  
Cid: Let's see, big open spaces, quality time with the moogles, free grub.. And you, of course. So let's get to business.  
  
A snap of the finger later, Ansem finds himself in midair. Cid grabs him by his hand and takes him to the other side of town.  
  
Ansem: That was fast, where are we this time?  
  
Cid: Take a look in the window; this is the house of your most overworked and underpaid Employee: Cloud Strife.  
  
Ansem: What a hovel, how can anyone live in a dump like this?  
  
Cid: You'd live here too if someone paid you so poor a salary as his, jerk.  
  
The tow peer in the window as activity unfolded within.  
  
Aeris: Kairi, can you tell Riku to come down and help set the table?  
  
Kairi: Yes, mother.  
  
Ansem: Two children? It must be hard to keep them feed on such a salary.  
  
Cid: Just wait; it's get better.  
  
Cloud passes through the ghostly visitors and enters, behind him, a small child hobbling in on a keyblade-fashioned crutch.  
  
Ansem: !! That's-  
  
Cid: Save your breath; they can't see or hear us.  
  
Kairi: Daddy's home!  
  
Aeris: How was it at church, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: You should have been there. Everyone was amazed that Sora could sing so well, they forget that he's crippled.  
  
Kairi: Wow Sora. That must have been amazing.  
  
Sora: (blushes) Well, it's no big deal, being in the church choir.  
  
Riku: Look, he's blushing.  
  
Sora: I didn't see you do anything.  
  
Riku: At least I can walk.  
  
Cloud: All right boys, settle down. I don't want to have to leave you out in the cold like last year, do I?  
  
Riku & Sora: No, dad.  
  
Cloud: That's good. Now go wash up for dinner.  
  
Soon after, the family sit down to a meager dinner of roast pheasant and very few peas.  
  
Aeris: (sighs) I know it's not much of a dinner but.-  
  
Cloud: - You're wrong Aeris, it's wonderful.  
  
Sora hobbles into a chair and sits down.  
  
Sora: Yes. Look at all this food. .. We should thank Mr. Ansem for this.  
  
Aeris turns aside for a bit, not wanting to spoil the moment with reality. The family then begins the meal.  
  
Back at the window..  
  
Ansem: This is most unusual, spirit; I'm actually feeling something other than exasperation. But what is the matter with young Sora?  
  
Cid: We gotta go somewhere right now, come on.  
  
Ansem: But this is starting to get interesting.  
  
Cid: I'm on a busy schedule, you damn viper! Let's go!  
  
Cid grabs Ansem and they vanish once again. They reappear inside a larger house with lots of people.  
  
Ansem: Where are we now?  
  
Cid: Man, you don't get out much do ya? This place belongs to your nephew.  
  
Ansem: Squall?  
  
Cid: See for yourself.  
  
Ansem walks over to the living room and watches everyone enjoy a game of charades.  
  
Rinoa: Four words? Okay first word..hot..  
  
Squall nods, then acts like a mutt  
  
Rinoa: puppy...um. oh wait! Dog  
  
Irvine: Hot dog, isn't it?  
  
Squall nods, then holds an invisible sack  
  
Selphie: Laundry.. Bundle. thief?  
  
Squall nods again  
  
Selphie: I've got it! Hot dog thief Zell!  
  
Zell: (indignantly) Hey, I'm no thief!  
  
Irvine: Not with the way YOU eat hot dogs. (snickers)  
  
Zell: Laugh it up, cowboy.  
  
Selphie: Now, boys settle down. We're here for a party, not a brawl.  
  
Rinoa: I think it's time for the dinner. Everyone at the table.  
  
While everyone sits down, Ansem and Cid observe them from afar  
  
Ansem: Hmm. My nephew seems to have a good time.  
  
Cid: I can name a lot of people doing the same thing elsewhere.  
  
After a short while of eating and conversation, Squall calls for silence  
  
Squall: This has been a good night. Now I'd like to make a toast.  
  
Rinoa: Really? What about?  
  
Squall: I'd like to make a toast to my uncle Ansem.  
  
Zell: You're kidding! That greedy despot?  
  
Irvine: Squall, I know you're not crazy, but your uncle? I think you had too much wine.  
  
Selphie: Yeah. Of all people you shouldn't' toast him.  
  
Rinoa: I'm going to have to agree with them, Squall. Surely you could toast something else.  
  
Squall: Hey, I know he's a grump sometimes. But I wish were here, just the same.  
  
Rinoa: Well. since it's the season. alright, a toast to Uncle Ansem.  
  
The others follow suit as glasses of wine clink together.  
  
Ansem: How can he? Even though everyone sees me for my evil, he makes a toast to me still.  
  
Cid: Welcome to Christmas 101: The season of family and sharing. Even though you are scum, there are some people with enough warmth in their hearts for people like you.  
  
Ansem: But what about that child; the one so small that people would mistake him for a baby? What about Little Sora?  
  
Cid: .. I see a vacant seat in the chimney corner.. . and a little crutch without an owner, carefully preserved.  
  
Ansem: . What are you saying?  
  
Cid: If these events were to remain unchanged. I fear I see a empty seat, where Little Sora once sat.  
  
Ansem: Spirit. are you saying Sora will die?  
  
Cid: I'm afraid I can't tell you, as though you would care.  
  
Ansem: What?  
  
Cid: (in Ansem's voice) "Let the poor starve, the sooner the better! Their deaths would serve to decrease the surplus population!"  
  
Ansem: (aghast)  
  
Cid: That's what you said earlier tonight, did you not?  
  
Ansem; .. I did but. but now I'm starting wish I never said that.  
  
Cid: You don't like it? Tough luck for you. I'm afraid it's time for you to go back.  
  
Ansem: Wait! Don't go! I've still some things to ask you!  
  
Ravenf6: Alas for Ansem, as his plea fell on deaf ears, he found himself back in his cold dark bed. The time, 11:59 pm.  
  
Ansem: That was a nightmare. What else could happen?  
  
At that precise moment the clock hit 12 midnight. Each bong sounding like the mournful groaning of church bells.  
  
Ansem: Midnight? Than that means the last spirit. is here.  
  
Ansem turns around to see a tall figure, decked out in a black habit, baneful green eyes stared at him from the recesses of his raised hood.  
  
Ansem: You.. Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?  
  
Sephiroth: .. I am.  
  
Ansem: I can see now that this is no hallucination. Go then, spirit. Take me where you will.  
  
End of Act 2  
  
I must confess one thing though. Being a fanfic writer is more than just making stuff up, but sometimes it might require a little motivation and resolve. Looking back at several stories I read this past year, there are some brilliant and talented writers here, but sadly, only a handful of them are recognized. So if you are reading this, I would be honored if you left a review about my story. But at the same time though, do not slam someone else about their writing. I knew some people during the old days of the FF Republic who criticized people's artwork a little harsh. It's much easier to criticize than create something. For a writer's is a hard lot. Sorry if this seems longwinded, but it was something I wanted to get off my chest.  
  
The third and final act will be written soon, and hopefully in the near future, posted up here.  
  
-ravenf6 


	3. Act 3

A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol  
  
Act 3  
  
Okay one quick note. I fixed up the mistakes over looked, spelling errors and such. Some of them were overlooked, but in the words of the great Charlton Heston, the rest were put in the spell checking of a damn dirty computer!!!!!  
  
Here it is; the final act. The audience is in, they have finished their orange drink, the orchestra has started to play. The curtain rises, the overture swells- wha-! Oh my god I'm actually rambling about something frivolous. Just another reminder, I don't own anyone in this fic.  
  
If you need a recap of what happened so far, Ansem has been the biggest jerk around. A warning from his dead partner, Professor Hojo tells of three spirits who will come to haunt him. Two spirits have passed and now he must face the third and final spirit...  
  
Ravenf6: Man has always feared the future, but none more so than Ansem. The Spirit of Christmas Future whisks him into what is yet to be written in the annals of time.  
  
Ansem: This doesn't feel like the future. Everything looks the same.  
  
Sepiroth: Is it? Then let me show you something. (He points to a run down building down the road)  
  
Ansem: The old courthouse? What about it?  
  
Sepiroth takes him inside, where a bunch of shady people were waiting in line with all sorts of stuff.  
  
Maleficent: .. And what do you have to auction, today?  
  
Ursula: This fine silk. I got it off a dead man.  
  
Maleficent: Really? This is excellent silk. I open the bidding at 7 gil.  
  
Jafar: I'll take that bid!  
  
Ooogie Boogie: I don't think so: 9 gil!  
  
Maleficent: 9 gil going once. twice.. Sold to the bag of bugs for 9 gil!  
  
Ooogie Boogie: Ooh! This was a real steal! Haw haw haw!  
  
Ansem: Tell me spirit. Who did these people rob?  
  
Sepiroth: I'll show you..  
  
the spirit takes Ansem to a cold graveyard. Ansem: I have a question before you show me; what happened to Little Sora?  
  
Sephiroth:.. Take a look over there.  
  
He points to a group near a small grave and Ansem recognizes instantly:  
  
Aeris: (Sniff) It's not fair.. He was so young..  
  
Riku: Poor little brother. I just can't believe it.  
  
Kairi: Dad, Will we never see him again?  
  
Cloud: I wish we could have found a doctor. But. it's too late now. At least he's in a better place now. Oh, who am I kidding? My youngest child is gone, of course it's not fair.(sighs) Come, let's go back home.he would want us to be brave.  
  
Ansem Walks over to the tombstone and shrinks back in disbelief and he read it: "Here lies Sora- that which has come from Heaven has returned to Heaven."  
  
Ansem: No. This can't be true.. Spirit, tell me that this is not true. Tell that there is still time for this to change. It's pointless that one so young should die.  
  
Sepiroth: . Death is always pointless. That is the point.  
  
Ansem: Isn't there something that can be done to change this unfair departure to the beyond?  
  
Sephiroth: . Death is the ultimate fairness: Young, old, rich or poor, it doesn't matter.; all people live to die. but enough of your whining. We've one last place to see..  
  
Not too far from Sora's grave, two jesters were digging a fresh plot, while the undertake oversees the progression.  
  
Hades:.. And so we bid farewell to. (looks around) What? Is this a graveyard, or an oil painting?  
  
Zorn: Quite a funeral this is!  
  
Thorn: A funeral, this is quite. To bid him farewell no one has come.  
  
Zorn: We're finished over here. Should we bring the body?  
  
Hades: Fine, bring it so we can get this over with. I got a date with my life insurance agent about this.  
  
Thorn: Bring the body we shall. Bury it quickly we will. Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Hades and the jesters leave while Ansem walks over to the dark head stone with Sepiroth right behind him.  
  
Ansem: Spirit .. Whose empty grave is this?  
  
Sepiroth raises his hand as a wall of fire surrounds them. In the flames of the pyre, the writing is as follows: "Lord Ansem- as cold and dark as the monsters he created."  
  
Ansem: No! It's me! But this can't be!!  
  
Sepiroth: But it is; your greed and contempt for the common man merits such a pitiful conclusion (He reaches into his robes and draws out the Masamune ). Your life is now over.  
  
Raising the fearsome sword above his head, Sepiroth looks down upon his quarry with a cruel smile. Ansem is on is knees fearing the inevitable.  
  
Ansem: Wait spirit! Hear me: I t am not the man I was. I vow to keep Christmas in my heart and keep it throughout the rest of my years. The spirits of past, present, and future; I shall take to heart the wisdom they have taught me. Tell me how I may sponge the writing from this stone, spirit! I implore you!  
  
Sepiroth looks down with disgust and then brings the sword down. At the moment of impact, Ansem falls off his bed and onto the floor.  
  
Ansem: Aah! Don't take me yet! I - (opens his eyes) Hmm? This is. my own room (he gets up with a hopeful expression). My own castle. How long was I gone? (opens the closest window and.) It's morning! I'm alive! I never thought it possible; the spirits have given my another chance! Thank the gods for such a beautiful morning!  
  
Ansem looks down and sees Yuffie and the others putting the tools away.  
  
Ansem: You three down there, what day is it?  
  
Yuffie: Today? It's Christmas Day  
  
Ansem: Christmas? Then I didn't miss it!  
  
Wakka: What a whacko: Who misses Christmas?  
  
Tidus: He's gone.  
  
Ansem hurries down to where the children were.  
  
Ansem: Do you know where the butcher's shop is?  
  
Yuffie: Yes, I do.  
  
Ansem: You're a smart girl, you are. I want you to go buy the turkey in the window.  
  
Yuffie: You mean that colossal one?  
  
Ansem: Yes. And tell them to deliver it to the home of Cloud Strife.  
  
Wakka: You're crazy, man. What would we use for money?  
  
Ansem hands each of them a large bag of money  
  
Ansem: Use this. And while you're at it, I want you to go to the toyshop and send a whole shipment over there as well.  
  
Tidus: It's official. The guy's loopy.  
  
Ansem: I see you all did a good job shoveling up the snow. Keep what's left as a reward and, if you want, I got another job for you.  
  
Yuffie: .. Um Mister. I.. that is, we don't know what to say..  
  
Ansem: How about Merry Christmas? Now be off with you. I want you to meet me at my counting house when you're all done.  
  
Tidus: This is so cool!  
  
Wakka: What are we waiting for?  
  
Yuffie: Let's do it!  
  
All three of them: Merry Christmas, Ansem! (they run off)  
  
Ansem: Ha. That's the trouble with this world: Everybody's too busy to say 'Merry Christmas'. But there's so much to do right now..  
  
Ansem goes to town to oversee the purchases made. Just as he makes his way towards Squall's house, he runs into two familiar faces: Phil and Steiner.  
  
Ansem: Hey, I've been looking for you.  
  
Steiner: Mr. Ansem?  
  
Ansem: You're still collecting for the poor? I got something for you (gives Phil a small bag of money).  
  
Phil: (Counts it up) 70 gil? Oh no!  
  
Ansem: Not enough? How about 100 gill more? (puts a larger bag in Steiner's helmet.  
  
Steiner: 100 GIL!?!? Mr. Ansem, this is-  
  
Ansem: No! It's still not enough! (writes a check) Here. 100, 000 gil, and not a penny less. (leaves)  
  
Phil: We could practically build 3 orphanages with this!  
  
Steiner: Thank you Mr. Ansem, for you generous contribution. And a merry Christmas to you!  
  
Ansem: All right, one down and one nephew to go.  
  
Inside their home, Squall was stoking a fire while Rinoa was checking the stove when all of a sudden..  
  
Knock knock!  
  
Rinoa: Who could that be? (opens the door) Oh my goodness! Squall! Get over here.  
  
Squall: What is it- Uncle Ansem!  
  
Ansem: Seasons greetings, nephew. This must be Rinoa. Quite a peach she is.  
  
Rinoa blushes.  
  
Squall: So.. what brings you here?  
  
Ansem: Well, I was considering your invitation to Christmas dinner, and I was wondering if you would have a place for a foolish old man?  
  
Squall: You mean you'll come?  
  
Ansem: That's right, but I've got some things to do first. So keep the food warm and tell Zell to stay away from those hotdogs. I'll see you at six. Merry Christmas, nephew! (He leaves in a hurry)  
  
Rinoa:..Squall, who was that man, and what did he do with your Uncle Ansem?  
  
Squall: You know what? I have no idea.but I'm glad he's coming.  
  
Ansem edges over the corner to the street where Cloud and his family lived. Once they went inside, a smile grew on Ansem's face.  
  
Ansem: Oh just you wait, Strife.  
  
He straightens up with his old fearsome self and knocks on the door. It opens very shortly.  
  
Cloud: ( Shocked) Du-Mr. Ansem! I'm surprised to see you here!  
  
Ansem: ( \_/ growling) May I come in? (Heh, heh, just wait till you see the look on your face..)  
  
Cloud: Sure.  
  
Aeris: (from the kitchen) Cloud dear, who is it.  
  
Cloud: It's my boss, Mr. Ansem.  
  
Ansem: Is that your wife?  
  
Cloud: Yes. Would you like to meet her?  
  
Ansem: (stops acting mean) Yes. That would be nice.  
  
Cloud leads Ansem to the kitchen, where Aeris was roasting the turkey and the children were playing with the toys.  
  
Aeris: Oh my, it's nice to meet you, Ansem.  
  
Ansem: A pleasure. Are those your children over there?  
  
Aeris: Yes. Children, come over and meet our guest.  
  
The children come over  
  
Aeris: This is Riku, our oldest son.  
  
Riku: Hey.  
  
Aeris: .Our daughter, Kairi.  
  
Kairi: Hello, mister.  
  
Aeris: and our youngest child, Sora.  
  
Sora: (cough) It's a pleasure  
  
Ansem: The one called "Little Sora?" It's good to see you (turns stern) Hmm. You seemed to have done well this year, haven't you, Strife? A decked out tree, loads of toys for the children, and- isn't that the butcher's prize turkey??  
  
Cloud: It is. It was just delivered just this morning  
  
Ansem: So this is my thanks for letting you work at my counting house? You steal from innocent folk? Strife, I'm not going to stand for this any longer. Therefore as of this moment.. (scowl turns to smile) I'm raising your salary.  
  
Cloud: O_O...  
  
Ansem: ^_^ (Laughs heartily) And Merry Christmas, Cloud. Merrier than all the others I've given you. Don't worry about the stuff, it's all from me.  
  
Cloud: O_O But..but sir.. are you all right?  
  
Ansem: Never better. Cloud, would you and your family come with me a moment?  
  
Cloud: Um.. Is that alright with you, Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Yes. I don't know what you're so spooked about, he's quite a gentleman. We'd love to.  
  
A short trek later, Ansem stops everyone at his counting house, where Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka were painting on a large sheet, "Ansem and Strife's"  
  
Ansem: So what do you think?  
  
Cloud: I.. don't know what to say.but why?  
  
Ansem: Along with the gifts, I have two more to give you: The first being that I have decided to make you my partner.  
  
Cloud: Partner?  
  
Ansem: . and second, I have hired a doctor to tend to your son.  
  
Cloud: A doctor? I'm speechless!  
  
Ansem: Perhaps you should you meet him.  
  
A short man with thick glasses comes out of the house  
  
Dr. Tot: Good day to you. Am I correct in assume that this young man is the patient?  
  
Cloud: Yes, he is. Go on Sora, say hello to the doctor.  
  
Sora: You mean I can walk again?  
  
Dr. Tot: We'll see about that in a little while.  
  
Ansem: (To Yuffie, Tidus and Wakka) Hey up there! Change the sign! Make it read "Strife and Ansem's"!  
  
Yuffie: You got it, sir!  
  
Cloud: Ansem. I don't know how I can thank you all this.  
  
Ansem: Don't worry about it. Merry Christmas, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Merry Christmas, Ansem.  
  
Ravenf6: .. And that, my friends, was how Ansem became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city knew. And as for Little Sora, who did not die, he became a second father. Ansem asked for no reward for his own heart laughed, and that was enough for him..  
  
The scene changes to inside Squall's house and everyone is inside for the party.  
  
Ravenf6: ..If there is was any other man, living or dead, who possessed the knowledge, may that truly be said of us all, as Little Sora observed..  
  
Sora: God bless us, everyone.  
  
Wherever you are, or whatever holiday celebrate this season, keep to heart the lessons of past present and future. It's not about the shiny new stuff you may receive, it's about the family you already have and good will to all. May you and your family whether at home or far away have yourselves a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa.  
  
The End 


End file.
